Forced into the Reality of the Supernatural World
by RAWWRcookiemonster
Summary: After a tragic event, 5 girls are forced to flee to Konoha:Home to all the supernatural mutants. There they have to endure drama, tragedies, danger, love and the harsh realities of the world once again. To make things worse? 5 guys just had to claim them as there mates. Why does life always have to be so complicated?


**Chapter** **1: A Series of Unfortunate Events **

People don't lie when they say that love is a difficult thing. It's just like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get all the pieces back together again. I know this feeling all too well since I just got out of a relationship and it ended on a very sour note.

Now here I am, leaning my head down on my desk, in my room, crying about it. My black hair was down, covering my face. I rested my head on my arms, sobbing silently. Many emotions were running through my head right now but I mostly felt betrayed and embarrassed by my ex, Tie Nikita. I can't believe that I fell for his lies.

_How could he cheat on me? What have I done to deserve this? Man I wish that I had a box of chocolates right now, too bad that we ran out._ I sighed deeply at the thought.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. I jolted my head up at the sound.

"Sabrina" It was the voice of my sister Jaiyne, coming out from the other side of my door, "Sakura and Hinata have come here to see you"

I panicked. I didn't want them to know that I've been crying. I took a tissue from the tissue box at the end of my desk and wiped all the tears that I was about to shed or already been shed on my face.

"It's urgent Sabrina" Sakura said. Her voice sounded hoarse. _Had she been crying too? _

"Please open the door" Hinata begged.

I took a deep breath before replying, "I'm coming, just give me a second guys"

I tied my hair back up, got up from my desk and headed for the door. As I opened it I was shocked to see a beat up looking Sakura who had two suitcases on the ground, one on each side of her. She had scratches and bruises all over her face, arms and legs. Sakura and Hinata both had frowns on their faces. My frown deepened.

"I'll leave you girls alone now" my sister said, with that she turned around and walked down the stairs.

Sakura, what the heck happened to you?" I asked her, with horror and concern.

"Can we come in first before we discuss it?" Sakura asked, depressed.

"oh right, of course." I opened the door wider and Hinata and Sakura came in my room.

Once I closed the door and turned around, I saw that Hinata was sitting at my desk while Sakura was sitting at the end of my bed. I walked up to my bed and sat at the very top, I started to hug one of my pillows to my stomach while leaning my back against the wall.

After we all got comfortable, A sudden realization about who caused Sakura's injuries struck me, "Sakura, don't tell me that it-"

"Yeah, my parents did it again" Sakura said, cutting me off already knowing what I was going to say, "This time it was really bad. They kept calling me stupid, ugly and pathetic while beating the crap out of me until I was unconscious on the floor. When I came to, I sneaked up to my room packed up all of my stuff and escaped through the window. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to go back to them." Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes then she started sobbing.

I got up from my seat and quickly walked and bent down in front of her. "You don't have to go back to them because you're going to be living with me and my family."

Sakura jolted her head up and she looked at me I smiled at her to reassure her "Everything is going to be ok now. You did the right thing. You won't go back to them ever again, not on my watch." I said

"Thank you" Sakura said and all of a sudden she hugged me, "would your parents mind?"

"Sakura my parents love you, you're like a daughter that they never had." I said "Thank you so much Sabrina" Sakura said, relieved

I stood up and just as I was going to go back to my seat I heard Sakura gasp. I turned around to see Sakura with a shocked expression on her face with a hand on her mouth.

She dropped her hand and put it in her lap before she spoke, "Sabrina, have you been crying?"

Hinata also gasped and wore a shocked expression on her face as well.

She noticed_, crap_.

"Oh my god, we're such bad friends, we should of noticed this earlier." Sakura freaked.

"Don't worry about it, my problem is nothing compared to yours. I'm fine really." I reassured her, but it kind of sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her.

"You're crying because of Tie aren't you?" Hinata asked with concern.

I looked down to the floor and they both knew instantly that they were right.

"The coward was probably so scared that he didn't even come to school today, I wouldn't blame him though. If I saw him today I would have caved his head in." Sakura said, "You're way too good for him. I can't believe you stayed with him after all he has done to you."

"I highly doubt he was scared, he was probably making out with Brittani on the park bench again, if you hadn't noticed, she was also away." I assured them, my eyes started to water and it took a hard effort to try to keep them from falling.

Hinata was taken a back, "Sabrina, we-

"Guys, I get that you're trying to cheer me up but it isn't helping. Can we just drop it and talk about something else? Because of what he's done my parents arranged me a marriage to protect me from choosing any more bad guys because I can't do anything right anymore!" I yelled. My emotions were going out of control. I wasn't able to control the tears that were starting to flow down my cheeks.

"What?!" Sakura and Hinata yelled in shock

"I have to meet this guy next week since my parents want me to forget about my ex quickly."

"I think your parents are going a bit overboard on this." Sakura said. "They always do. Life really isn't fair." I said

Bang! Shortly after the bang we heard screams outside. We all jumped up in fear, startled at the event that was unfolding out there.

"What on earth is going on out there?" Sakura asked

More screams followed from outside and we all froze. It took everything within me not to scream. It was that horrifying.

"Whatever it is, it's clearly not good." I said, frightened. I gathered enough courage to move from my spot on my bed and walked towards the door.

"Sabrina, where are you going?" Hinata asked

"I'm going to find either my sister or my parents and try to get some answers on what's going on." I replied

Next thing I knew, someone slammed the door open and it slammed into my side. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. The door quickly closed and I heard someone gasp.

"Whoops, I didn't see you there. Sorry Sabrina." My sister apologized

"Help me up before I kick your ass" I said, gritting my teeth in frustration.

My sister helped me up back on my feet again. "You sure you're ok?" she asked

"Other than a small headache from my fall, and a sore butt, I'm fine." I said, a bit rudely.

My sister then looked at all of us before she spoke, "Girls, follow me it's not safe up here."

Just as I was going to ask why, she quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs, Hinata and Sakura were following us closely behind.

"What's going on Jaiyne?" I asked, demanding for answers.

"I don't have a clue, and I really don't want to know." I didn't either; some things are better left unknown. Hopefully, whatever is outside will just walk away but I highly doubt it. We all fell into a complete stop.

"Mom, we're all safe and unharmed" my sister said

"Oh thank goodness!" my mother cried in relief, "girls go hide in the basement, Jaiyne once you're all down there call Inoichi to pick you girls up."

"-and don't come out until we say so" my father added.

"Understand?!" My mother and father both asked us in unison.

I couldn't bear the thought of them facing what was out there alone if whatever was out there did break in the house. I just had to find some way to help them, "But Mom, Dad-"

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" My father asked again, raising his voice and acting like I didn't say anything at all. I frowned, we all said yes.

The door almost smacked open again and some of the furniture that was backed up to the door fell down with a loud thud. "Go!" My father yelled.

My sister grabbed my arm and we all rushed down the stairs. I heard someone shut the basement door and locked it. It was probably my mother since she always took precaution in every situation.

"Listen up" my sister whispered loudly, "I'm going to call Inoichi now and while I'm at it, I want you guys to find a hiding place, alright?" we all nodded, I already knew a good place to hide.

I led Sakura and Hinata to a closet which was next to the door to my garage. I opened it to see a pile of boxes in it. It wasn't very big but if we surrounded the boxes and stacked them high around us we would be able to fit and be unseen by the enemy if they look in the closet but if they knocked the boxes down, then we would be toast.

"Hinata, Sakura, let's start rearranging the boxes around. We should stack them up so-"

"So we can be unseen by the enemy if worse comes to worse and they come looking for us in the closet?" Hinata asked

"Precisely" I said

We quickly started to stack the boxes up and made a pathway for us to walk in for our hiding place. I stopped stacking and turned to see that Jaiyne had just hung up the phone and was in the process of making another phone call. "Guys, I'll be back in a second, I just need to talk to Jaiyne about something."

I carefully put down the box I was holding and walked out of the closet. I walked up to Jaiyne; she looked up and noticed my presence. She hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"You called your boyfriend didn't you?" I asked.

My sister's cheeks turned a lighter pink shade, " Yes I did Sabrina, I had to call Sasori. He's my boyfriend, and he should know what's happening. I needed to tell him that I-" she paused, contemplating what to say next.

"You need to tell him what?" I asked, curious.

By the looks of her face, she was thinking about what to say next but she just flicked her hand at me, "never mind, forget it."

"Alright..." I said. _What is she planning?_

All of a sudden we could hear an explosion happening upstairs. More screams followed and loud thuds violently slammed onto the floor. A loud menacing laugh echoed through the whole house which shook my inner core. It was that terrifying.

Silence followed and it was unnerving. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, something very terrible that will happen next. My sister was the first one to recover from her shock.

"I talked to Inoichi," she whispered very quietly to me, "He will be here with Ino and Tenten to pick you girls up as soon as possible. I will distract them long enough until they get here. They would be satisfied with getting at least one thing they want."

"What are you talking about Jaiyne?" I asked in disbelief, "I thought you didn't know why they were doing this." "I didn't know who it was at first but now I do."

"Jaiyne, who are **they**, what is happening? **Why** is this happening?" I quietly but quickly asked her.

"If I told you now, you wouldn't believe me, you'll learn in all due time." She replied. _What was she talking about? Learn what? _

"How could you lie to your own sister?" I asked raising my voice a little.

"Sabrina now is not the time for this." She said, strictly.

All of a sudden the intruders started to slam the basement door open, trying to break it down. "I'm sorry; it was for your own safety! Now go hide, please!" she begged.

I nodded and turned around to see that Hinata and Sakura held the basement storage room door open. I sneaked in as quickly and quietly as I could. We all hid behind the boxes and stacked boxes in the spot we got in so that way, they wouldn't be able to see us.

I heard the basement door break down a second later and I heard two people running down the stairs which I assumed were the intruders.

"Kabuto, this-s is-s our lucky day we finally found Jaiyne" I heard a snake like voice say. I was baffled, _how the heck did these people know my sister?_

"What do you want?" my sister asked, demanding for an answer.

"I want to be the s-supreme ruler of all the s-supernatural and mortals-s in this-s world and gain more power. S-Sasori refused to join my army and brainwashed Kabuto here to be a s-spy for him to see what I was-s up to in order to s-stop my plans-s. He s-succeeded on finding out what I was-s up to, but that doesn't really matter anymore. He would never be able to s-stop me anyways-s. Kabuto wanted revenge on S-Sasori and did a little s-spying and found out that he has-s a mortal girlfriend which is you."

My eyes widened. _Did this guy just mention that the supernatural exist? He's nuts! There's no such thing! They don't exist! But then again this guy didn't exactly sound human….._

"I can get why he would pick you with your good looks and all. Though what surprised me was that after doing more spying on you I found out that you had a bit of chakra in yourself along with your little sister and some of her friends. Humans are supposed to be pathetic, weak, and selfish creatures who aren't supposed to have chakra so it shocked me to discover that you, your sister and her friends did. Rumors say that once mortals with a bit of chakra in them like you are turned into a mutant, then they would be powerful." The other villain said. _What the heck is Chakra?_

"-and that would mean that you would be very useful in my army." The other villain with his snake-like voice said._ Why are they telling her their plans? Villains these days, they're all so cocky and stupid._

"What makes you think that I will ever join you? You both disgust me, you creepy low life stalkers." Jaiyne said. All of a sudden I heard footsteps, which I assumed that one of the intruders started to move around.

"Tell me Jaiyne, how's your sister?" the man named Kabuto asked, I heard him smirk.

"Leave her out of this!" My sister yelled, "You've got me, so why push your luck?"

"But I feel very lucky today. A girl who s-smells-s s-so delicious-s from a mile away is-s really hard to ignore, s-she makes-s me thirsty." I heard the guy lick his lips and I inwardly shivered. Man this guy was so disgusting.

"Kabuto, go look in that closet over there, her s-scent is the s-strongest inside their"

"My pleasure, my lord." I heard footsteps creak towards our direction.

"Nooo!" My sister screamed

I heard someone run and all of a sudden I heard a buzzing noise and someone punching someone else. I heard my sister grunt in pain and something, which I assumed was my sister, hit the floor.

The large snake man started to laugh, " A girl sacrifices herself to protect her own sister? How cute. Too bad all her work will go in vain."

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to become snake food. I didn't want my friends to get caught or hurt by these guys. If they did, I would never forgive myself if that happened. I hugged my friends in fear and they both returned the gesture. I wish that they wouldn't find us. I wish that we were invisible to them. Suddenly, I felt a burning feeling in my stomach and a fuzzy feeling rushing throughout my whole body.

The storage door slowly opened and two figures walked in. Light came into the room and I was able to see what the two intruders looked like. One had white hair that was in a ponytail. He was holding my sisters unconscious body over his shoulder, while the other looked like a snake. His voice matched his appearance. It was really scary how much he resembled a snake. He must be obsessed with them.

The snake man raised his hand up and a bunch of snakes came out of his sleeve. The snakes pushed all the boxes down and some of them crashed on us, though luckily we weren't seriously injured by it.

We all held ourselves tighter, we were screwed, we were caught by the enemy, the burning feeling in my stomach increased and it started to get slightly uncomfortable. I looked up to see something unexpected, they didn't even move. They both had frowns on their faces. Why aren't they making a move to take us at all?

"Odd, her s-scent disappeared, s-she's-s gone" snake face said, frowning.

Hinata, Sakura and I looked at eachother with confusion. _Are they blind? _

"How?! I sensed her here a while ago." Kabuto said. My eyes widened_, they can't see us!_

I could tell that Hinata and Sakura were thinking the same thing. _We're invisible to them. But how?_

"Yeah I was-s able to s-smell her, then s-she just... disappeared, perhaps Inoichi or S-Sasori s-saved her and her other friends-s just in time." Snake man smirked.

"Are we going to go after them?"

"How can we when there is no trace of any of their s-scents-s to be found? Kabuto you can be really s-stupid s-sometimes-s."

Kabuto rubbed the back of his head hesitantly, "I guess I completely forgot about that."

Snake face turned to look at Kabuto and smirked. "Don't worry Kabuto I always-s get what I want. After all, it's-s not always-s fun to catch them all s-so easily. S-sometimes you have to challenge yourself and have fun at the s-same time, like a game."

"I guess you're right. At least we got what we were looking for, that's enough work for today."

"Let's go Kabuto."

"Yes, my lord"

Next thing I knew a tornado appeared around them with leaves forming around it. After a second they all disappeared along with the whirlwind. I was shocked. _How were they able to do that?_

It looks like they were serious about the supernatural actually existing. I didn't want to believe it, but now there is so much evidence that they actually do exist. I'm going to have to talk to Inoichi about this or Sasori. _Did my sister know about this too?_ I believe that she probably did.

The burning feeling spread from my stomach to my chest and it started to hurt. I fell from a sitting position to a laying down position. I could feel the sweat run down my face and I could hear myself pant. I wished for it to stop and for it to go away and the pain started to subside. _What was that feeling?_

"Sabrina, are you ok?" I looked up to see Hinata and Sakura kneeling by me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to get up but I winced at the soreness in my arms.

"Looks like you got hit by the boxes real bad Sabrina, you look awful." Sakura said. _But it wasnt the boxes, _I thought,_ It was something else. That fuzzy and burning feeling, just what was that? Is there something wrong with me? _

Suddenly we heard the door by the garage break open. Hinata, Sakura, and I backed up in the storage room. Luckily to my surprise, Sasori was standing in front of the door and sudden relief washed over me. Jaiyne must have called him too to get us just in case Inoichi wasn't able to come to us in time. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you girls alright?" He said as he rushed in to help us.

"We're a bit bruised and shaken, but we're alright." Hinata said.

"I'm glad that you guys are ok." He turned his attention to me, "are you alright?" he asked, concerned that I wasnt moving at all.

"I'm really tired, and bruised," I tried to move but my body wasn't cooperating with me, "I don't think I can move."

Sasori bent down and lifted me up bridal style, I felt very awkward and a bit uncomfortable in his arms.

"Jaiyne's gone." I blurted out, still not able to believe it and everything else that's been going on. My eyes began to water, it took everything in me not to cry.

"I know" I looked up, he was frowning. He looked down at me before he spoke again, "She called me and told me that she was going to sacrifice herself to save you guys just in case if it came too it. I rushed as fast as I could to get here, to save all of you, but I was too late."

"I appreciate the effort. Thank you Sasori."

"I promise to find her, to save her from their clutches. Don't you worry." Sasori looked at the others before he spoke again, "Inoichi is outside and whatever you do, look straight at Inoichi's car and nowhere else got it?" He demanded.

We all nodded, Sakura tried to open the door to the garage, but it was jammed. She kept trying to push the door open.

"Damn it! Why won't this door open?!" She was clearly very frustrated.

Sasori backed up with Hinata to give her some space. She moved her arm quickly back and forward to punch the door without thinking. A blue glow was around her fist just as she punched the door and it shattered into a million pieces. We all gaped at her. _How was she able to do that?_

She ran out of the house and turned to us, "What are you all waiting for? Let's go." She said, and then she vanished.

Hinata followed behind Sasori and I (who was still in Sasori's arms). I couldn't help to look back at my house, despite Sasori's orders, only to scream in terror at what I saw. I regret not listening to Sasori.

Blood was all over my front lawn. Four bodies decapitated, the arms and the legs and heads were all over the place. I recognized who they all were instantly, since all the heads were on my doorstep. It made me sick to my stomach. Two of them were my parents while the other two were….

Hinata's adoptive parents.

Sasori's hand turned my head back around. Hinata also wore a horrified expression and tears started to flow down her face, she was also looking in the direction I was previously looking in. She knew too that her adoptive parents were also dead. Sasori grabbed Hinata's hand and quickly ran to Inoichi's car. Sakura was already in the car waiting for us along with my other two friends, Ino and Tenten, who live with Inoichi.

Sasori, gently put me in the car and put my seatbelt on for me he backed away and Hinata got in the car. Sasori slammed the door and backed away from the car.

"Why isn't Sasori coming with us?" Tenten asked

"He's going to go find Jaiyne, she was kidnapped" Inoichi replied.

All the events that happened today hit me hard, in an instant and the tears started to flow down my face. My parents were dead and my sister might be dead too. I barely have anyone left. If any of these guys get taken away I don't know what I would do….

"Don't worry Sabrina, you're safe now everything is going to be ok." Ino tried to reassure me.

I heard Hinata start to sniffle and I looked at her to see that she was still crying. More tears started to form quickly and I started to sob. I cried my heart out, I cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

_*Italics = Sabrina's Thoughts_

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**I know their is OC's in it and that one of the main characters is an oc, but it's not always going to be in her pov. It will also be in Sasuke's ( who will be introduced in this story in the next chapter, I promise ) and others as well. Please give it a chance! **

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! (: R&R**


End file.
